With the development of information and communication technology, various learning methods are emerging which allow a learner to make progress in learning according to his/her own conditions, contrary to traditional learning methods in which a learner actually meets a teacher to perform learning through the guidance of the teacher.
Particularly, active learning methods, which allow a learner to initiatively perform learning at a desired time and place using a communication network, are lively performed in various educational fields.
In conventional techniques introduced so far, it is general that learning information is provided sequentially (in reverse order when a review is required) according to a predetermined learning system such as a standard curriculum. For example, when a learner fails to gain a satisfactory academic achievement for a unit called “Addition of Fractions” in the fourth grade course of elementary school, learning information on a unit, “Least Common Multiple,” which falls in a basic course of the unit, “Addition of Fractions” according to a predetermined learning system, is provided to the learner as supplementary learning information.
However, according to the above conventional techniques, learning information is provided only in a fixed order or pattern according to a predetermined learning system. Therefore, there is a limitation that uniform learning information is provided to all learners without considering actual weaknesses of the learners or characteristics of each learner, and there occurs a problem that efficient learning cannot be performed as a learner is provided with all learning information that is unnecessary for the learner.